Equestria Girls Hunt 2
by FLSHBCKBrony
Summary: Esta historia es un Crossover y adaptación entre el juego de Survival Horror Manhunt 2 y La serie infantil My Little Pony y su universo alterno Equestria Girls.
1. Awakening-Amanecer

**Equestria Girls Hunt 2**

Escrito y adaptado por FLSHBCK™ (Brony)  
Basado y adaptado en: Manhunt 2 y My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Equestria Girls, Propiedades de Rockstar Games© y Hasbro© respectivamente. ****

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Bienvenido estimado lector(a), la siguiente adaptación-fanfic contiene lenguaje no apto para personas sensibles o menores de 16 años, pero es menester saber que si no han comprendido y visto, la trama de Manhunt 2, no entenderán el contenido escrito de este breve capítulo. Si lo lees, es bajo tu propio riesgo y responsabilidad. Se recomienda la discreción del espectador. Gracias por tu comprensión.

 _ **Capítulo 1:**_ _Amanecer_

 **Todo comenzó en la "Hospital Asilo Mental de Equestria para los Criminales Dementes", en servicio desde 1986. En una noche con tormenta eléctrica, cuando hubo fallos en la energía eléctrica, los reclusos se salieron de control a tal punto de liberarse, pelearse e incluso matarse con guardias y entre ellos mismos, y alterar el orden del asilo en sí. Twilight Sparkle, una científica que intenta descubrir su pasado, y el por qué estaba encerrada en un manicomio, quien hizo una droga llamada "Anexa", que al consumirse ayuda a recordar eventos a corto, mediano y largo plazo. Científica experimentada de "El Proyecto Glimmer", con subsidiarias como "El Puente Glimmer", que consistía en implantar a un huésped una nueva personalidad, el cual fue creado por la Dra. Starlight Glimmer y su elenco especial de científicos experimentados/as. En este caso Twilight, se ofreció al experimento, y se le implantó la personalidad de Pinkie Pie, una reclusa del asilo y una psicópata asesina, que logró imponerse su voluntad para actuar con el cuerpo de Twilight, y a la vez de que Pinkie fue una agente gubernamental experta en combate, evasión, infiltración y técnicas de asesinato. Twilight, en posteriores razones, descubrirá recorrido por recorrido, el por qué terminó encerrada durante seis años en el Hospital Mental de Equestria. Así como también acuerda con Pinkie la salida del manicomio.**

 _*Mientras tanto en la sala de control principal del asilo…*_

 **Guardia del asilo 1:** ¡Santa puta mierda! ¿Por qué está pasando esto?

 **Guardia del asilo 2:** Ha regresado la señal, gracias a Celestia.

 **Guardia del asilo 1:** ¡OH MIERDA MIRA! *en una cámara de seguridad se ven 2 reclusos saliendo de sus celdas y guardias dirigiéndose al lugar*

 **Guardia del asilo 1:** Puta mierda…

 **Guardia del asilo 2:** ¡Consigue ayuda, no te quedes viendo! _*En la misma cámara se ve al guardia 1 dirigiéndose a las celdas, sacando una jeringa, pero cuando los 2 reclusos lo ven, es violentamente golpeado por ambos a tal punto de matarlo*_ ¿Que no se supone que la Dra. Shimmer estaba en la sección de psicópatas? _*En otra cámara, se ve a Twilight ahorcando a la Dra. Shimmer, y Pinkie controlando la psique asesina de Twilight*_

 **Twilight Sparkle:** ¡ARRRGHHH! _*Vestida de reclusa en el asilo, aun ahorcándola por una jeringa que la Dra. Shimmer le colocó*_

 **Dra. Sunset Shimmer:** _*Con jeringa en mano*_ Twily por…favor…detente…* _cae casi desmayada*_

 **Twilight:** _*Oyendo voces en su cabeza gracias a los efectos del contenido de la jeringa*_ no lo…soporto más ¡CALLENSE! _*se quita la jeringa y los efectos pasan. Twilight se ve en el espejo y en ese momento se abre la celda y aparece Pinkie con el mismo uniforme*_

 **Pinkie Pie:** _*Con el vestuario del manicomio como el de Twilight*_ Lo logramos…vamos…  
 **  
Twilight:** Estás segura de esto...?  
 **  
Pinkie:** ¡¿Quieres salir de aquí?! ¡Entonces andando! _*Ayuda a sacar a Twilight y se vuelve a cerrar la celda y en ese momento…*_

 **Dra. Shimmer:** Twily ayúdame…por favor…detente…no…soy tu enemiga si no…todo lo contrario…Pinkie toma control de ti _*Cae inconsciente por falta de oxígeno*_

 **Pinkie:** _*Corre hacia el otro lado del pasillo pasando desapercibida por los otros reclusos en sus celdas*_ Iré por delante, Twily, no te detengas o entretengas y sígueme.

 **Twilight:** Iré hacia adelante…y voy seguirte…

 **Pinkie:** Eso es Twily. Presta mucha atención y podremos salir de aquí. No dejes que estos tarados te vean. Muévete en las sombras, será imposible que te vean.

 **Reclusa 1:** No hay nada _*Apoyado en la reja sin sospechar de Twilight*_

 **Recluso 2:** Hmmm… es una reclusa peor que yo _*Caminando alrededor de su celda sin sospechar*_

 **Recluso 3:** *Caminando alrededor de su celda sin sospechar*

 **Pinkie:** No podrán verte en la oscuridad. Cuando se den vuelta…Muévete pero solo cuando no haya sombras . _*Ve a Twilight pasando todos los locos en la oscuridad sin que la descubran y llega al otro lado, pero en eso Pinkie se adelanta*_ Ya lo tienes no han visto una puta mierda en absoluto.

 **Twilight:** _*Se va corriendo y ve un hombre ahorcándose con una soga*_ Lo se creí que me escupirían, me lanzarían mierda o me lanzarían pipí e… ¿Idiota por qué haces eso? _*Se va de nuevo corriendo hacia el último pasillo, pero una tubería se quiebra liberando gas, en ese instante llega. Ve a una guardia en el otro lado del pasillo tratando de abrir una puerta, en eso ve una jeringa y la toma*_

 **Pinkie:** Bien pensado necesitamos una jeringa, ¡Esta idiota esta entre tú y la libertad!

 **Twilight:** No quiero herir a nadie y para nada.

 **Pinkie:** Si te ve, te matará. ¿Entiendes la dinámica? ¡ACABA CON ELLA!

 **Twilight:** Ella es una enfermera, ella me ayuda, ¡ESTO ES UNA LOCURA!

 **Pinkie:** Vamos, inténtalo. ¡SIENTE TENER UNA VIDA ENTRE TUS MANOS!

 **Guardia 1:** Abran la maldita puerta _*Comunicándose a través de la bocina automática*_

Twilight: Lo lamento mucho… _*tira al guardia por detrás, lo coloca boca arriba y le clava la jeringa en el rostro varias veces hasta matarlo. Después automáticamente se abre la puerta*_ Lo maté ¡NO ME SIENTO MUY BIEN!

 **Pinkie:** ¡No te pongas sentimental! ¿¡QUE!? _*En ese instante Twilight vomita en pleno camino de la rampa hacia otro piso, a la vez que observa a un recluso colapsando que tira una silla de ruedas y 2 alarmas sonando. Después se dirige hacia un pasillo corto donde está la sala de control del asilo y donde Pinkie está del otro lado, pero entonces, mientras Twilight camina, se detiene y ve a una psicópata de legión saliendo de su celda*_

 **Legionaria 1:** Ven aquí cabrona _*En Guardia*_

 **Pinkie:** ¡Cárgate a esta psicópata Twily!

 **Twilight:** ¡¿QUÉ?! Yo…yo ¡No puedo! _*Negando con la cabeza y alejándose*_

 **Pinkie:** ¡Defiéndete, no tienes elección!

 **Twilight:** ¡Aquí voy! _*Llorando le da 12 golpes certeros a la psicópata dejándola muerta*_

 **Pinkie:** Buen trabajo Twilight, necesitamos una jeringa busca una en la oficina. _*Ve a Twilight yendo a la oficina cuando toma la jeringa, pero en eso se vuelve a adelantar y en eso se abre una celda que da acceso a la sala de control del asilo con el guardia 2 del mismo*_

 **Twilight:** Listo Pinkie estoy en la sala de control con la jeringa en mano ¿ahora qué hago?

 **Pinkie:** Golpea una pared, Ocúltate en las sombras y mata a ese guardia. Estos tipos son despiadados ¿recuerdas? Si vive, estamos muertas.

 **Guardia 2:** ¿Dónde estará ese chico que mande a controlar a los demás?

 **Twilight:** _*En las sombras golpea la pared y sale el guardia, una vez el guardia se da la vuelta Twilight…*_ mmm…aquí va otra vez _*Ejecuta al guardia de la misma forma que el guardia de la puerta, después entra a la sala de control y oprime un botón que abre otra celda que da acceso a los elevadores, pero decide irse por un corredor al lado izquierdo como ruta alterna, pero en ese momento. Al final del pasillo, al lado derecho al final del corredor, en una celda ve a la Dra. Starlight Glimmer *_

 **Dra. Starlight Glimmer:** _*Nota su presencia una vez oido *_ ¡Twilight! ¡No es seguro salir! Vuelve rápidamente a tu habitación…Guardia Reznik guíe a la Srta. Sparkle. _*Se va*_

 **Reznik:** _*Aprieta el botón para abrir la celda, pero falla y ya no se abre*_ ¡CONTROL! abran la puerta, ¡CONTROL! A la mierda…Espera aquí Sparkle, encontrare otro camino alrededor.

 **Twilight:** ¡Rayos! _*Se va por los elevadores de nuevo y de los 2 elevadores que enciende el de lado izquierdo falla entonces espera a que el elevador derecho llegue. Por lo tanto, al lado derecho del corredor en una celda, ve a un guardia peleando y matando a un recluso y dice…*_

 **Guardia 3:** Ya te vi Twily, ¡Quédate donde estas! _*Con macana lo golpea hasta que lo mata*_

 **Recluso 4:** Esto te pasa por ver la TV _*Muere*_

 **Twilight:** ¡Púdrete idiota! _*Se sube al elevador y se cierran las puertas. En un piso ve a varios guardias siendo asesinados y maltratados por los reclusos. En el siguiente piso, ve todo lo contrario al caso del anterior piso. Y en el último piso al que llega al elevador porque se atora y descompone en un cuerpo partido a la mitad gracias al mismo, con apariencia similar a Pinkie, se ve a un recluso que mata a un guardia llamado Mendez. Enseguida de que ve a Twilight se va corriendo y se esconde. Luego el elevador se abre y Twilight sale. En ese momento recoge un bolígrafo y en el lado izquierdo ve un recluso lamentándose, y en el lado derecho ve a otro guardia y recluso peleándose*_

 **Recluso 5:** Dolor, dolor ¡DOLOR! _*Golpea al guardia de forma brutal hasta dejarlo casi muerto, y finalmente lo mata*_ No puedo creer que no aguantes nada

 **Guardia 4:** Piedad por favor _*Muere*_

 **Recluso 6:** _*Se golpea en la reja con la cabeza, mientras trata de salir*_

 **Twilight:** Aparte de Pinkie, me alegra no ser la única contra este hospital después de todo _*Twilight sigue su camino y se esconde de un guardia aproximándose*_

 **Guardia:** Oye Mendez, ¡¿ESTAS AHÍ?! _*Es golpeado y asesinado por el recluso que mato a Mendez*_ ¡Mendez! ¡MENDEZ!

 **Mendez:** ¡AAAHHH! _*Lo asesina y se va*_

 **Pinkie:** Me lo tomaría con calma si fuera tú...Y buena decisión al tomar el bolígrafo.

 **Twilight:** Gracias _*Va caminando hacia el recluso por detrás y…*_ ¡Esto me dolerá más a mí que a ti! _*le clava el bolígrafo en el cuello, seguido de picarle los ojos y el estómago con el mismo objeto hasta matarlo, Después continúa su camino, toma un mazo tirado cerca de otra celda. Observa otro interno siendo golpeado por 2 guardias con macanas hasta matarlo*_

 **Guardia 5:** Vamos a tener que darle una paliza a éste.

 **Recluso 7:** Mierda ¡Aléjense! ¡AAAAHHHH! ¡AAHHHHHHH AAAAhhhh! ¡Ouuuuu! ¡Eou! ***Es golpeado por ambos hasta que muere***

 **Guardias 5 y 6:** _*Chocan los 5*_ ¡La siguiente eres tú Sparkle!

 **Twilight:** Eso está por verse malditos _*Continúa su camino abriendo una celda más, después ve más habitaciones cerradas y abiertas*_ Es hora de matar a unos más

 **Recluso 8:** ¡WWWOOOHOOO! _*En una de ellas, él sale corriendo hacia una parte rota del corredor y por ende, muere cayendo al suelo en eso Twilight ve un guardia salir*_

 **Guardia 7:** Te daré tu terapia ¿¡Ehh!?

 **Twilight:** _*Se esconde del guardia y con mazo en mano, va a matar al guardia por detrás golpeándole la cabeza hasta reventársela*_

 **Pinkie:** Así se hace Twilight ve hacia abajo, mata al recluso de la legión suelto más su recluso de alado y cierra las habitaciones de abajo para abrir una celda que te abrirá a mas camino ¿Ok?

 **Legionaria 2:** _*Llorando y comiendo a un recluso*_

 **Twilight:** Entendido _*Toma una jeringa de la habitación donde el guardia salió y se dirige hacia abajo. Posteriormente Twilight ejecuta tira al recluso suelto por detrás, lo coloca boca arriba y le clava la jeringa en el rostro varias veces hasta matarlo*_ Vamos por el otro _*Agarra una jeringa tirada y va a la celda de al lado y abre la puerta*_

 **Recluso 9:** _*Desahogándose*_

 **Twilight:** _*Tira al recluso por detrás, lo patea, lo coloca boca arriba y le clava la jeringa en el rostro varias veces hasta matarlo. Agarra Realiza el cerrado de las habitaciones de abajo para abrir la celda, pero antes toma un trozo de vidrio y sigue su camino. Una vez que realizó todo al pie de la letra*_ Listo tal vez esto me dé un indicio más para salir _*ve a un guardia en otra sala de control al entrar a la celda. *_

 **Guardia 8:** si veo a la Srta. Sparkle…suelta no responderé a lo que le haga _*Twilight prepara el trozo de vidrio y mientras está atento el guardia en las cámaras…*_

 **Twilight:** ¡Responde a esto! _*Le corta el recto con el trozo de vidrio, le revienta el ojo con el mismo y por último le rompe el cuello*_ Vámonos es hora de acabar con más _*Cuando sube las escaleras encuentra a otro guardia mirando la ventana. Twilight aprovecha la oportunidad…*_

 **Guardia 9:** _*Mirando en la ventana*_

 **Twilight:** _*Con el mazo en mano va a matar al guardia por detrás golpeándole la cabeza hasta reventársela. Abre una puerta más y ve a un guardia, vigilando una celda con 2 reclusos, con el mazo preparado lo ejecuta de la misma manera que hizo con el guardia en la ventana. *_ Al parecer he matado a todos Pinkie…

 **Pinkie:** ¡Eso es Twily! Rompe la ventana de la esquina y salta hacia abajo veras que no es así del todo Twily.

 **Twilight:** no importa en ese caso…aun así casi término * Rompe la ventana de la esquina y salta hacia abajo donde está el basurero, en eso, ve el camión de basura frente al portón de salida de los camiones*

 **Pinkie:** ¡ESE CAMION ES NUESTRO BILLETE DE SALIDA!…pero antes mata a los 2 guardias restantes de esta zona, y recuerda esconder sus cadáveres en las sombras.

 **Twilight:** Estoy lista Pinkie confía en mí _*Alista su mazo y se esconde en las sombras de otro camión en otra dirección, en ese instante, ve el primer guardia caminando hacia el camión de basura de donde esta Twilight*_

 **Guardia 10:** Ojalá Twilight no logre escapar

 **Twilight:** _*En eso el primer guardia se da la vuelta y Twilight golpea con el mazo la cabeza del primer guardia hasta reventársela*_

 **Pinkie:** No dejes ningún testigo. Esconde el cadáver en las sombras.

 **Twilight:** _*En ese instante ve caminando al otro guardia e inmediatamente el guardia se voltea.*_

 **Guardia 11:** Ya verá si la logro encontrar

 **Twilight:** _*Va hacia el guardia por detrás y lo ejecuta de la misma manera que el guardia anterior. Poco después esconde ambos cadáveres en las sombras*_

 **Pinkie:** No dejes que estos locos te vean ¡Buen trabajo Twilight! así se hace ahora…Metámonos al camión de basura cerca del portón de salida.

 **Twilight:** Bien vámonos Pinkie. ¡Misión cumplida! _*se mete al camión y en eso aparece el conductor, quién sin sospechas enciende el camión y se va al basurero de la ciudad, por ende, Twilight y Pinkie escapan*_

 _ **Continuará...**_


	2. Ghosts-Fantasmas

_**Capítulo 2:**_ _Fantasmas_

 **Ahora, sin tormenta, giramos en un entorno más hostil. El conductor, llegando de inmediato con el camión, al basurero de Colttonmouth (El cual está ubicado en un punto del condado de Hoofdale, rumbo por donde hace 6 años Twilight vivía junto con su familia), el cual es asesinado por una banda de contrabandistas, llamados "The Watch-dows", dispersa en toda Colttonmouth, buscando indicios de "El Proyecto". la cual nuestra protagonista, Twilight Sparkle, dentro del camión, bien escondida, se enfrentará a continuación, mientras va a su casa en busca de la droga "Anexa" junto con su alter ego Pinkie Pie.**

 _*Es aquí cuando Twilight observa que no hay "muros en la costa"*_

 **Twilight:** _*Sale del camión con Pinkie, sobándose levemente el ojo por un golpe que se dió al entrar al vehículo*_ ¡AAAHHHH!

 **Pinkie:** ¡SHHH! Sigamos Twily, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Tenemos que entrar de inmediato a la casa.

 **Twilight:** Espera un momento...Yo solía vivir por aquí.

 **Pinkie:** ¿A sí? Pues ya no más, Twily. Pero hay algo en la casa que necesitamos, algo que dejaste aquí para ti misma en cierto modo... ¡Eventualmente, tenemos que darnos prisa! ¡Será el primer lugar donde El "Proyecto Glimmer" nos buscará!

 **Twilight:** Y... ¿Tú cómo sabes todo esto? _*Intrigada*_

 **Pinkie:** Twily...escucha... ¡Es una cacería clandestina de fugitivas, y no pararan hasta que estemos muertas! ¡Ven!...¡sólo sigamos!

 **Twilight:** Bien...continuemos nuestro camino _*Ve a los contrabandistas acercándose y se esconde en las sombras*_ ¡Oh no!

 **Pinkie:** Watch-dows...llegaron muy rápido.

 **Twilight:** ¿Quiénes son estos..."Hombres de Nigga"...digo de Negro...Pinkie?

 **Pinkie:** Son los contrabandistas limpiadores de "El Proyecto".

 **Twilight:** ¡MIERDA!...¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

 **Pinkie:** ¿Hacer? Vamos a hacer para lo que nos han entrenado. Vamos a matarlos para ganar nuestra libertad...Sólo llama su atención golpeando la pared o llama su atención de otra manera _*Ve a Twilight llamando su atención del Watch-dow*_

 **Watch-dow 1:** Ven aquí, mi querida fugitiva _*Vigilando el lugar con sombras donde Twilight se esconde, pero se aburre y se va*_ Al parecer no hay nada aquí.

 **Twilight:** _*Toma una bolsa desechable que esta alado de ella*_ ¡Es hora de masacrar a estos Watch-dows! _*Sigue al Watch-dow por detrás y le amarra la bolsa en la cabeza. Lo golpea 2 veces en la cabeza, lo tira y por último lo agacha, le golpea la cabeza con el codo y le pega en la misma parte con el puño matándolo en menos de 6 segundos*_ Se sintió genial hacer esto pero...rayos... _*Vuelve a vomitar como en el hospital. Agarra una botella de vidrio, luego continúa su camino y ve a otro Watch-dow, con una palanca en mano*_

 **Pinkie:** Valla Twily...no sabes aguantar el masoquismo...En fin...Ejecuta a ese Watch-dow con palanca, róbasela, salimos ganando y así nuestro camino continúa ¿Comprendes?

 _*En esta parte nuestra protagonista, se encuentra con una pista clave de lo que paso con ella. Un cartel del cementerio "Weary Everfree" en otra parte de Equestria*_

 **Watch-dow 2:** _*Caminando*_ Más vale que la Dra. Sparkle esté por aquí.

 **Twilight:** _*Se esconde en las sombras preparando la botella, y espera a que el Watch-dow se voltee y...*_ ¡DAME TU PALANCA! _*Golpea la botella contra la pared, clavándosela varias veces en el estómago al Watch-dow y por último clavándosela en la garganta matándolo al instante*_ Eso fue fácil _*Agarra su palanca*_

 **Pinkie:** ¡Muy bien estas venciendo al "El Proyecto" a buen paso! Solo dirígete hacia el final del basurero donde hay un callejón cerrado, ábrelo y salta, y así llegaras a nuestro objetivo.

 **Twilight:** _*Hace lo que Pinkie le instruyó, y llega a su casa deteriorada, pero comienza a tener recuerdos de cómo era su casa antes*_ ¿Bien que tengo que hacer después?

 **Pinkie:** Este es el lugar, habías dejado una droga ahí que podría aclararte las ideas...abre la puerta rompiendo el candado con esa palanca, pero antes toma las tijeras de jardín y la lata te podrían servir de mucho.

 **Twilight:** _*Toma las tijeras de jardín y la lata, enseguida abre la puerta, y encuentra su casa en muy mal estado, pero al entrar ve un fantasma de Comet Tail llorando, en el lavabo principal donde está la cocina y ve que hay un cuarto sellado al que no se puede entrar*_ ¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!? _*Sigue su camino*_ ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

 **Pinkie:** ¡EL PROYECTO HA PASADO AQUÍ! Solo busca la droga en armarios y baúles.

 **Twilight:** _*Buscando en 2 baúles del piso en el que está, pero al irse a otro cuarto del piso con otro baúl, ve televisiones "encendidas" en estado de estática. En eso, abre el baúl y al instante, tiene una alucinación de las televisiones en la que ve diversas figuras, como ojos, el logo del canal TV-EQ, espirales Etc. acompañada de ruido de estética y la voz de la Dra. Glimmer*_ ¿Qué es eso?

 **Dra. Glimmer** ** _(en la alucinación)_** **:** No recordarás nada antes de este momento. No recordarás que estuvimos aquí.

 **Pinkie:** Twilight, no hay nada en el piso principal, busca en el sótano...y...¿Estás bien?

 **Twilight:** ¿Qué le pasa a mi cabeza? _*Sale del cuarto, y ve una foto de ella embarazada con Comet abrazándola, y seguido de eso comienza a alucinar. Posteriormente se dirige al sótano abriendo 2 baúles más, pero ve un hueco en una pared donde hay un baúl más. Pero al entrar, encuentra un fantasma de su hija pequeña sentada llorando y leyendo un libro, luego abre el baúl restante y no hay nada*_

 **Pinkie:** Aquí no, vamos directamente arriba en los dormitorios es quizá nuestra última oportunidad de recuperar tu memoria.

 **Twilight:** _*Va hacia los dormitorios, sin embargo, al terminar de subir las escaleras, ve un fantasma donde se oye a Twilight pelear con Comet y su hijo sale corriendo en el pasillo de los dormitorios y el baño*_ ¿Acaso es que me estoy volviendo loca? _*Avanza a un punto donde hay un hueco en la pared, en eso, va a ver el hueco y sin previo aviso y, de manera estrepitosa, aparece un fantasma de Comet con el cuello roto, fracturado y aún sangrando. Al terminar de ver esa horrible alucinación, va un dormitorio, se dirige a un armario y lo abre. Después de todo ahí encuentra la caja con la droga "Anexa"*_ ¡Eso fue inesperado mi amado Comet!

 **Pinkie:** Muy Bien. Necesitamos una jeringa. ¿Por qué no empiezas a buscarla en el baño? _*De repente se oye que tumban una parte de la casa y entran 2 Watch-dows. uno con pasamontañas y otro con parche en el ojo, Gregory y otro cuyo nombre no se sabe respectivamente*_ ¡TWILIGHT! Mata a esos dos pendejos rápido, entra al baño y consigue esa maldita jeringa.

 **Watch-dow 3:** ¿Watch-dow Gregory? ¿Watch-dow Venchek? ¿Dónde están? Ya estoy harto de estos aficionados. revisen este lugar, empiecen por el sótano, yo revisaré los dormitorios. _*Mientras se dirige a los dormitorios*_

 **Twilight:** En un rápido momento me encargo de ellos _*Se esconde en las sombras y ve al Watch-dow, pero de inmediato se voltea al revisar las sombras. Twilight prepara su palanca y...*_ Dile hola al infierno _*Por detrás le clava la palanca en el cuello, después se cae el Watch-dog y Twilight aprovecha para enterrar la palanca 3 veces en el estómago hasta matarlo*_

 **Pinkie:** ¡Como toda una profesional hehehe! Ahora encárgate del idiota de Gregory.

 **Twilight:** _*Va al sótano donde ve a Gregory*_

 **Gregory:** _*Busca en las sombras del sótano*_ ¿¡Donde está Srta. Sparkle!?

 **Twilight:** _*Detrás de Gregory*_ ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! _*Mata a Gregory de la misma forma que lo hizo con el Watch-dow de parche en el ojo*_ Bien solo voy al baño y recojo la jeringa _*Va hacia el baño de los dormitorios, pero está cerrado y de pronto Venchek rompe con su palanca la ventana de la entrada al baño*_ ¡Oh no!

 **Venchek:** ¡Puedes correr, pero no esconderte Dra. Sparkle! _*Golpea a Twilight con su palanca casi matándola*_

 **Pinkie:** Cuidado Twilight este tipo interrumpe tus negocios.

 **Twilight:** De eso me encargo yo, es fácil * _Escupiendo sangre, prepara su palanca y lo golpea con ella sin parar, y con fuerza bruta hasta matarlo*_

 **Venchek:** No espera Dra. Sparkle...me equivoque _*Muere*_

 **Twilight:** ¿Ves? te dije que era fácil Pinkie _*Entra al baño por donde Venchek rompió la ventana del mismo y toma la jeringa, a la vez, de que toma un analgésico para curarse del tocador*_

 **Pinkie:** Eso es usar la cabeza en grande Twilight, tu siempre sabes que hacer _*Ve a otro Watch-dow con lentes y paliacate entrando al patio de enfrente de la casa de Twilight*_ ¡MIERDA! Otro Watch-dow, asesínalo desde las alturas.

 **Watch-dow 4:** ¿¡Hola!? ¿Qué puta mierda está pasando? _*En un momento al caminar, se voltea a espaldas de la casa*_

 **Twilight:** Bien...aquí voy _*Prepara su palanca y salta para clavar la palanca al Watch-dow y tronar su cabeza con ella, y así fue. Después Twilight entra en su casa de nuevo con la droga "Anexa" y jeringa en mano*_

 **Pinkie:** _*Ve a Twilight llegar en la sala de la casa. Una vez sentadas, Posteriormente ayuda Twilight a preparar la droga. Y al terminar de preparar la droga...*_ Adelante...póntela.

 **Twilight:** Bien aquí...voy...de nuevo... _*Siente placer sumamente intenso al inyectársela*_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¿Pinkie?

 **Pinkie:** Así es...Pero no tenemos tiempo para recordar. Salir de aquí es solo el principio, Twily. "El Proyecto" no puede dejarnos vivas. Podrían comprar un ejército privado si quisieran, y lo harán. _*Vigilando peligros desde la casa en puertas y ventanas*_

 **Twilight:** ¿Cómo he dejado que me hagan todo esto? _*Mientras, más a fondo del contenido de la caja con la droga, ve una caja de cerillos del "Cl-ap Canterlot Club N' Fetish Paradise" un club pornográfico de striptease para hombres o incluso mujeres también*_ Recuerdo un poco, de cuando...a veces iba aquí a bailar, tenemos que ir rápido. Con esta droga recuerdo a donde iba, y se a quienes acudir.

 **Pinkie:** Bien, en ese caso vámonos _*Se va al club junto con Twilight*_ ¿¡Espera bailabas striptease!?

 **Twilight:** _*Se sonroja mientras siguen su camino*_ Ehh...si así conocí a Comet. No quiero hablar de eso.

 **Pinkie:** Ok, está bien _*Se ríe un poco mientras van llegando al club*_

 _ **Continuará...**_


	3. Sexual Deviants-Pervertidos Sexuales

_**Capítulo 3:** Pervertidos Sexuales_

 **Mientras que Twilight Sparkle y Pinkie Pie, abandonan la casa, y continúan su camino hacía el "Cl-ap Canterlotian Club N' Fetish Paradise" de Colttonmouth, Vigilan a toda costa que no haya enemigos cerca o cosas relacionadas con "El Proyecto". Es el lugar donde "El Proyecto Glimmer" reclutaba a la gente para experimentar con ella. Desde que llegan se esconden en la pared de un edificio cercano al club, debido a que ven algunos de los personales del club, y una que otra stripper también. A continuación, Twilight se enfrentará con sus fetichistas del pasado, y reconocerá una persona clave, trabajadora de varios clubes, en su búsqueda de la llave a su pasado.**

 _*La situación a partir de la llegada al club, se torna un poco más pervertida con ambas...*_

 **Pinkie:** _*Se alerta cuando ve en las afueras del club, a un guardia, 2 pervertidos y una stripper en la puerta principal*_ ¿¡Conoces este lugar!?. "El Proyecto" te reclutó aquí para convertirte en objeto de deseo sexual, y hallar voluntarios para "El Proyecto" como tú. Es más...Cazaron, apresaron gente y los hicieron desaparecer, se supone que no deberíamos estar aquí.

 **Twilight:** Necesito estar aquí. Tengo que hablar con alguien, guardé estos cerillos por alguna razón... _*Se oculta en un automóvil lowrider el cual está delante de otro automóvil sedán*_

 **Pinkie:** Seguro que no es tan importante, es solo una distracción.

 **Twilight:** Quiero mi pasado de vuelta. Esto es todo lo que tengo para seguir, y es todo lo que quiero.

 **Pinkie:** El pasado no importa, ¡VAMOS! Déjalo ir.

 **Twilight:** Encontraré alguna forma de entrar ahí. *Twilight y Pinkie ven a un guardia y a la vez un pervertido del club en la puerta del mismo oyéndolas*

 **Guardia-pervertido:** ¿¡QUIEN ANDA AHÍ!? _*Ve a las chicas y alerta a sus colegas de estar atentos por si ellas entran al club*_

 **Pinkie:** ¡Oh mierda! ¡Te dije que no deberíamos estar aquí! ¿Estas intentando matarnos?

 **Twilight:** Bueno es demasiado tarde para volver...Vamos...Tenemos que seguir. _*Se va corriendo hacia una pared del club con bote de basura lo salta y llega al basurero pequeño del lugar_ *

 **Pinkie:** ¡AAAHH! _*Furiosa hace lo mismo que Twilight. Mientras tanto en el interior del club hay una stripper bailando, 4 pervertidos sirviéndose copas y la música sonando a todo volumen*_ Los pervertidos dirigen y llevan este club de striptease hasta en su sangre. Son pura escoria, son tipos esperando una mamada, son malditos zombis de "El Proyecto". A pesar de que tú fuiste una Exstripper de este lugar, abusarían de ti sin dudarlo, encima tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto.

 **Twilight:** Bueno, necesitamos una forma de entrar. _*Ve una pila de ladrillos y una ventana*_ y yo sé cómo... _*Toma un ladrillo del montón y lo lanza a la ventana rompiéndola. Después entra a la ventana rota, toma un trozo de vidrio y termina en el baño del club*_ Puaj...¡Qué pocilga!

 **Pinkie:** Al menos estas adentro, si hay un pervertido no dudes en matarlo _*Se aproxima un pervertido a hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas*_ ¡MATA A ESE IDIOTA DE AHÍ!

 **Pervertido 1:** _*Entrando al baño, va a orinar*_ Extraño a Twilight, ella complacía muchos bailes y mis placeres como ninguna otra stripper del lugar.

 **Twilight:** _*Escucha lo que dijo y va con el pervertido que está orinando ala vez de que por detrás...*_ Déjame adivinar asqueroso...¿Extrañas masturbarte pensando en mí? _*Lo agarra, toma su cara y la golpea en el inodoro 2 veces, enseguida agarra la tapa del inodoro y le golpea la cabeza y la espalda con ella hasta matarlo. Al último lo patea y le deja la cara en el interior del inodoro. al retirarse, ve una jeringa al lado del inodoro*_

 **Pinkie:** Buen trabajo, Twilight, Buen trabajo...Salte del baño, continúa tu camino y si es posible toma la jeringa.

 **Twilight:** Ok _*Sale y ve un pasillo, con carteles de leds parpadeando lentamente aun con la música sonando a todo volumen, con ventanas que dejan en visto el baile de la stripper con arnés de club puesto y lo que hacen los 3 pervertidos restantes, y que al final del pasillo, ve la salida pero esta sellada*_

 **Pinkie:** No nos escucharan con esta música tan ruidosa...Y espantosa sonando.

 **Twilight:** Entonces no habrá gran problema si me voy corriendo, pero tampoco soy tan pendeja como para dejar que me vean, a través de los carteles de leds algo descompuestos. Sabes...pensé las posibilidades _*Cruza el pasillo sin ser vista. En ese momento, la stripper termina de bailar. El mesero-pervertido de la zona abre una puerta automática pisando una baldosa electrónica, y al lado de ella hay un bate de béisbol*_

 **Stripper:** Nos vemos chicos _*Les lanza un beso y se va*_

 **Pinkie:** Qué extraño, parece que cierran este lugar por la noche, pero...será mejor que mates a esos 3 tipos, y dejes uno de los cadáveres en esa cosa...para abrir la puerta.

 **Twilight:** Estamos ok, y se llama baldosa... _*Se esconde en las sombras y llama la atención de un pervertido golpeando la pared*_

 **Pervertido 2:** Que buena stripper nos complació con este espectáculo *Una vez que el pervertido va a revisar el lugar y al aburrirse por no ver nada, se voltea hacia atrás.

 **Twilight:** Yo les voy a complacer otra cosa... _*Twilight le corta el recto con el trozo de vidrio, le revienta el ojo con el mismo y por último le rompe el cuello*_

 **Twilight:** ¡Les complací la excitación por morir! _*Toma otro trozo de vidrio al lado de ella y llama la atención de otro pervertido y hace la misma dinámica que el otro pervertido con aspecto de recluso al que mató*_

 **Pervertido 3:** _*Aparece con una máscara roja y con una playera que dice "Las ocurrencias de papu", después se voltea*_ Esa stripper si que nos dió buenas fantasías.

 **Twilight:** Te daré fantasías inolvidables _*Con trozo de vidrio en mano, lo mata de la misma manera que lo hizo con el anterior pervertido. Llama la atención al mesero del lugar, después Twilight va al baño, toma la jeringa y regresa a esconderse en las sombras*_

 **Mesero-Pervertido:** ¡VAMOS YA CERRAMOS! ¿¡QUIÉN MÁS ANDA AHÍ!? _*Va a donde está Twilight, pero al ver el lugar por un momento se aburre y se va*_

 **Twilight:** ¡PUES YO! _*Tira al pervertido por detrás, lo coloca boca arriba y le clava la jeringa en el rostro varias veces hasta matarlo*_

 **Pinkie:** Excelente y pervertido trabajo...Carga ese cadáver, ponlo en la baldosa electrónica para abrir la puerta y salgamos de aquí sabes que mi psique te ayudará...pero antes, toma el bate de béisbol con cadenas, ¡Con eso te defenderás mejor!

 **Twilight:** Entendido Pinkie _*Carga el cadáver del mesero-pervertido, lo pone en la baldosa electrónica, se abre la puerta y así se mantiene. Posteriormente toma el bate de béisbol*_ ¡Listo está abierto y tengo el bate ¡Vámonos! _*Sube al escenario de strip, donde está la puerta abierta, pero, en ese instante, tiene una alucinación donde aparece ella misma bailando striptease con otras strippers*_ Ya recuerdo este lugar. La persona que busco debe estar por aquí. _*Entra a la puerta y ve a un pervertido emborrachándose en una mesa donde hay un pasillo dándole la espalda*_

 **Pinkie:** ¡Se está emborrachando! Es mejor posible acabar con él en ese estado.

 **Twilight:** _*Con bate en mano, golpea al pervertido por detrás, después lo golpea en el estómago y por último le revienta cabeza con el bate*_ Recorreré más allá de este pasillo, sé dónde podría estar. _*Abre la puerta del final del pasillo y ve una pista de baile con música a todo volumen, donde hay 2 pervertidos bailando en el escenario y más atrás del escenario, está la entrada al calabozo al que Twilight tendrá que ir*_ Demonios...esto es increíble ¿Más pervertidos?

 **Pervertido 5:** _*Con máscara de pony macho y con traje negro y en el escenario*_ ¡ESCUCHEN TODOS LOS PERVERTIDOS! ¡Si quieren ver algo fuerte y hardcore, entren al calabozo! _*En ese instante aparece Trenderhoof con un atuendo de científico saliendo del calabozo*_

 **Trenderhoof:** Todo está listo, Vengan conmigo...

 **Pervertido 6:** _*Bailando en la pista de baile con máscara de manicomio y arnés de gay*_

 **Twilight:** _*Ve al pervertido*_ ¡PTM! _*Twilight por detrás, con su bate en mano, golpea al pervertido por detrás, después lo golpea en el estómago y por último le revienta cabeza con el bate*_

 **Pinkie:** ¡Excelente Twilight! _*Pero después en el 1er piso de la pista de baile, Ve a 2 pervertidos con bate más bajando las escaleras para ver el cadáver de su amigo*_ ¡Twilight escóndete y mata a esos 2 tipos como sea!

 **Pervertidos 7 y 8:** _*Bajando las escaleras rápidamente y van hacia el cadáver*_ ¿¡Qué le pasó a nuestro amigo!?

 **Twilight:** _*Detrás del pervertido 7...*_ ¡ESTO LE PASÓ! _*Golpea al pervertido por detrás, después lo golpea en el estómago y por ultimo le revienta cabeza con el bate de nuevo*_ ¡Estaba sacudiéndose la nutria y murió mientras lo hacía! ¡Posteriormente se fue al más allá!

 **Pervertido 8:** _*Con aspecto de luchador, aparece con un bate*_ ¡TWILIGHT! Por fin regresaste...pero mi amigo lo mataste, aun así... _*Soltando su bate, apunto de agarrar y abusar de Twilight*_

 **Pinkie:** ¡TWILY MUEVETE, MUEVETE NO TE DEJES!

 **Twilight:** ¡Maldita sea NO! *Prepara su bate de béisbol y golpea al pervertido 8 veces con el bate hasta matarlo. Posteriormente esconde su cadáver* Eso te enseñará a no retarme estúpido. Iré de inmediato al calabozo a ver si puedo pasar. _*Va a la entrada del calabozo y toca la puerta, luego en una mirilla de la puerta aparece otro pervertido con arnés de homosexual y máscara*_

 **Pervertido 9:** _*En la mirilla*_ ¡TWILIGHT! Eres tú por fin, regrésate, pero lamentablemente...ya no eres de aquí, y hasta que no regreses...por lo tanto no conozco tu cara, y solo entran caras conocidas. Vete a tomar por culo de aquí.

 **Pinkie:** ¿Quiere una cara conocida no? Vamos a buscarle una. Y la cabeza del pervertido Georgy podría servirnos...Simplemente toma un hacha del piso alto y córtala.

 **Twilight:** De hecho, pensaba lo mismo Pinkie, y si viene, me esconderé. _*Va al 1er piso, toma una hacha y baja, pero, ve al pervertido Georgy y se esconde en las sombras*_

 **Georgy:** _*Llegando a bailar en la pista de baile con una playera con 3 x's, shorts, botas de luchador y máscara de picos*_ Twilight me debía una mamada, de por sí jamás ha tenido una. Y le iba a dar buenas experiencias.

 **Twilight:** Al único al que se los hacia era a Comet y...¡Esto si es una buena experiencia Georgy! _*Golpea a Georgy con el filo de hacha en la espalda, y por último con la misma arma le corta la cabeza a Georgy una vez agachado por el golpe en la espalda*_ Listo, vamos a ver que dice este putazo ahora, simplemente moveré la cabeza decapitada como si fuera una marioneta en frente de la mirilla _*Va hacia la puerta del calabozo y toca la puerta poniendo la cabeza en la mirilla de la puerta*_

 **Pervertido 9:** _*Abre la mirilla y ve a Georgy (su cabeza)*_ ¡Georgy chico! ¡Entra! Mierda, da asco verte. _*Abre la puerta*_

 **Pinkie:** Mudo de mierda no puede decirle a su madre que su distribuidor de metanfetamina está pendejo.

 **Twilight:** Lo sé _*Entra al calabozo y mientras el pervertido regresa a hacer guardia, Twilight lo ejecuta clavándole el filo del hacha en la barriga después lo tira, y le clava el filo en el recto matándolo al instante. Cambia el hacha por un bastón eléctrico que estaba en la entrada, luego baja hacia el calabozo, pero tiene alucinaciones de como lucía el calabozo cuando lo vio por primera vez, incluyendo a la científico Trenderhoof, los instrumentos de tortura y las cámaras al grabar las torturas (hacer videos snuff)*_ Está volviendo a mí, estamos cerca, tenemos que encontrarla.

 **Pinkie:** Seguro los verdugos están torturando a la gente. _*De repente se oye una sierra encendida, y en una cámara de vigilancia, se ve a un recluso del asilo mental de Equestria atado a una camilla gritando*_

 **Recluso 1:** _*Mientras ve al pervertido con mascara de pony macho y con traje negro con la sierra encendida, forcejea para salir de ahí*_ ¡Por favor, detente...por favor, no tienes que hacer esto! ¡AAAHHHHH! No por favor, no por favor...metafóricamente hablando te consigo una yegua de cualquier raza si me dejas ir... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

 **Pervertido 10:** _*Le corta la barriga a la mitad con la sierra*_

 **Twilight:** _*De repente se oye música repetitiva y de tortura. Twilight llegando al calabozo en un pasillo con tres celdas, ve en la segunda celda, salir al pervertido con sierra hacia el otro lado del pasillo*_ Ya verás el karma que te depara idiota. _*Aprovecha para ejecutarlo mientras se va. Con el bastón eléctrico en mano, le electrifica la espalda y después le mete el bastón eléctrico en la boca, y el bastón se sobrecarga hasta explotarle la cabeza a su víctima. Por último, agarra su sierra circular*_

 **Pinkie:** Twilight, revisa todas las celdas, y mata a todos los que veas.

 **Twilight:** Esta bien _*Checa la primera celda abriendo la puerta apretando el botón de al lado. Pero no hay más que una silla eléctrica y se oye que se enciende la luz de una puerta electrónica*_ No hay nada aquí _*Entra a la segunda celda, que está abierta porque había salido el pervertido con máscara de pony macho. Ve el cuerpo del recluso cortado de la barriga a la mitad*_ No puede ser lo que hacen estos pervertidos a la gente del hospital. _*Ve el espejo que está en la celda, pero, de repente se rompe y un pervertido con máscara de Conejo, hacha y overol con sangre quien estaba en el escenario con el pervertido de máscara de pony macho la sorprende*_ ¡AAAAHHHH!

 **Pervertido 11:** _*En el otro lado*_ ¡SORPRESA HIJA DE PUTA! _*Salta del espejo roto y con el hacha golpea a Twilight hasta dejarla herida*_

 **Pinkie:** Twilight resiste tú puedes, no te mueras.

 **Twilight:** Mal...¡DITO! _*Levantándose poco a poco, empuña su bastón eléctrico y de 3 porrazos eléctricos mata al pervertido*_ ¡Auch! me duele mucho _*Entra al otro lado del espejo roto para tomar analgésicos, pero no hay nada, pero ve un cartel que dice "Debido al accidente del mes pasado, el personal debe asegurarse de que todas las celdas estén abiertas y no quede ningún sujeto antes de poder salir y los demás limpien"*_

 **Pinkie:** Calma, encontrarás medicina en alguna celda.

 **Twilight:** ¡VA...MONOS! _*Se va de la celda 2 y se va a la tercera abriéndola con el botón de al lado de la puerta. De repente ve que otro recluso está siendo electrificado con un bastón, por un pervertido con mandil, ropa de civil, botas y máscara de un Changeling*_

 **Pervertido 12:** Oh si, como me gusta acabar con estos imbéciles.

 **Recluso 2:** ¡AHH! _*Muriendo*_

 **Twilight:** ¿¡QUIERES...EXPERIMENTARLO TU TAM...BIÉN!? _*Aprovecha que el pervertido, tortura al recluso por detrás para matarlo, con la sierra en mano, le corta un poco la cabeza y lo tira al suelo, después una vez que el pervertido está en el suelo, Twilight enciende la sierra y corta a la mitad al pervertido. Ve un analgésico y se lo toma para recuperarse*_ Me siento mejor.

 **Pinkie:** Bien Twilight, sal del pasillo, y mata a quienes veas, pero si ves una puerta con 3 luces, es que necesitas abrir todas las celdas del otro pasillo para abrir esa puerta ¿Ok?

 **Twilight:** Si lo sé, de hecho, vi el cartel que decía eso. _*Va a otro pasillo y encuentra 3 celdas más, así como también, la fuente de la música de tortura. Abre una de las celdas y ve a un pervertido asesinando a un recluso con un berbiquí (Herramienta para taladrar manualmente), taladro eléctrico en la boca y material de dentista...*_

 **Pervertido 13:** ¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones?

 **Twilight:** ¡Y aquí la dentista te romperá los dientes! _*Agarra al pervertido por detrás lo sienta en una silla de dentista, lo golpea en la cara, le clava 2 cuchillos en ambas manos para mantenerlo en la silla, luego agarra el berbiquí y le taladra la cara. Por último, agarra el taladro eléctrico y le hace lo mismo, pero en la boca, matándolo*_

 **Pinkie:** Eso fue brutal Twily sigamos, pero te digo que la segunda celda de este pasillo está rota y solo se abre del otro lado, ve a la última celda.

 **Recluso 3:** ¡NO ESPERA! ¡AAHH!

 **Twilight:** Bien _*Ve a un pervertido con vestuario de doctor y máscara de unicornio macho junto a una "Doncella de hierro"*_

 **Pervertido 14:** Ya no hay víctimas a las cuales hacer sufrir.

 **Twilight:** ¡Doncella de hierro te tengo a un prometido! *Agarra al pervertido y lo mete en la doncella de hierro cerrando ambas puertas de manera brutal* Los declaro marido y doncella _*Ve un espejo y lo rompe, después entra al otro lado del espejo roto y ve un pequeño pasillo que le da acceso a la celda de la puerta rota, pero ve otro espejo en el que se ve el interior de la celda cerrada. Lo que se ve es un pervertido con ropa de civil y máscara de perro, torturando a un recluso en la silla eléctrica*_

 **Pervertido 15:** ¡Cabrón! _*Suelta del interruptor una descarga eléctrica muy fuerte a la silla*_

 **Recluso 4:** *Recibiendo la descarga* ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

 **Twilight:** Ahora verás, idiota _*Ve que hay un gancho colgante y rompe el espejo, aprovechando que el pervertido está enfrente del switch de electricidad de la silla...*_ ¡Vamos a jugar al Ahorcado! ¿Cual es la palabra de 6 letras que empieza con "M" y es lo que te va a suceder?

 **Pervertido 15:** ¿Quién mierda dijo eso?

 **Twilight:** ¡Fallaste! _*Agarra el gancho y se lo clava al pervertido brutalmente en la espalda hasta matarlo. Después con la manivela conectada al gancho, lo gira hasta dejar el cadáver colgando*_ La respuesta es ¡MUERTE!

 **Pinkie:** Bien hecho Twily, cada vez tus ejecuciones son más creativas, abre la celda ahora que estas del otro lado y así se abrirá la puerta.

 **Twilight:** Ok, y Gracias por el cumplido. _*Abre la celda apretando el botón. De repente se abre la puerta de las 3 luces*_ Vámonos Pinkie sigamos el camino. _*Va hacia la puerta ya abierta y entra, pero en ese momento, ve saliendo a Trenderhoof de un pasillo, y Trenderhoof se asombra al verla*_

 **Trenderhoof:** Oh por Dios... ¿Twilight eres tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Qué más dá...Sólo sígueme...

 **Twilight:** Ehhh...Bueno... _*Lo sigue y entran a un pequeño pasillo con casilleros*_

 **Trenderhoof:** No debiste haber venido, Twily.

 **Twilight:** ¿Sabes mi nombre?

 **Trenderhoof:** Te atraparán por favor regresa...

 **Twilight:** Dime que está pasando.

 **Trenderhoof:** Es "El proyecto", Twily. Están por todas partes.

 **Twilight:** ¿¡Qué está pasando!? Pinkie me...

 **Trenderhoof:** ¿Pinkie? ¿Has hablado con Pinkie?

 **Twilight:** Sin Pinkie, yo no estaría aquí.

 **Trenderhoof:** Bien...Me dijiste que te diera esto... _*Le da las llaves de un refugio seguro*_ Un refugio seguro.

 **Twilight:** ¿Un refugio seguro? ¿Dónde?

 **Trenderhoof:** Encima del cine. No vuelvas aquí. Por favor Twily...sólo...vete. _*Haciendo sus últimos ademanes, se va del club*_

 **Pinkie:** _*Llegando con Twilight*_ No le hagas caso, es una trampa, Twily.

 **Twilight:** Iré de todas formas, y aceptaré el probable riesgo. _*Se va y sale del Club con Pinkie y van más allá en la ciudad*_

 _ **Continuará...**_


End file.
